Wind Release: Crystal Sphere Shuriken
* Name: Wind Release: Crystal Sphere Shuriken * Type: S-rank, Short, Mid, Long-range * User: Ryun Uchiha Ryun created this jutsu to mimic the one used by Naruto Uzumaki. The Wind Release: Crystal Sphere Shuriken is a variation of the Wind Release: Crystal Sphere, similar to the Giant Crystal Sphere being a variation of the standard Crystal Sphere. By manipulating the wind chakra of the Wind Release: Crystal Sphere, RYun was able to create four large points making the Crystal Sphere appear as a giant shuriken, with the Crystal Sphere in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gives off a loud lion-like roar and is so powerful that it creates a storm around the area. If the technique successfully makes contact, the victim becomes trapped in a vortex of tiny wind chakra blades which attack the body on a cellular level so many times that even the Sharingan can't count them all. The wind chakra severs the chakra and nerve channels in the body (in a manner similar to poison). The shuriken is a vastly dangerous and powerful jutsu, due to the fact that Ryun could not originally throw the shuriken as the name would have people believe; thus creating the problem of the user being partially caught in the blast and damaged like the victim, though at a lesser level (mainly the arm used to direct the technique). However, as of Ryun's final fight with Seireitou, Ryun has learned to overcome the damage to his own body by throwing the shuriken, thus completing the technique as well as perfecting its use. It is revealed that the technique has a "dense and quick-spinning" characteristic. The completed shuriken (with Hebijutsu) appears more powerful.The new version is also capable of slicing clean through a row of solid boulders and rocks. Drawbacks The technique initially had two drawbacks, the lesser of which is the amount of chakra needed to create the technique. The greater drawback being that it was a double-edged sword. While it can utterly devastate any opponent trapped in the vortex, it also greatly damaged the user's body due to the fact that it was still a melee range technique at this level. When Ryun used the shuriken twice on Seireitou, it caused Ryun limited cellular damage and a few broken bones in the arm used to direct the technique. Overcoming the old Drawbacks Ryun was later able to refine the shuriken while training in Snake Mode. After revealing it in his fight against Seireitou, he was able to throw it, thus preventing any damage from the jutsu to his own body. Furthermore, the shuriken can now expand a short while after being thrown thus increasing its radius of attack and power. New Drawbacks However, this technique seems to tire out Ryun easily. It is revealed that while Ryun is in Snake Mode he can use the shuriken three times before being forced out of the mode, although this may not be totally true as after re-entering snake mode Ryun used it twice, plus a Double Crystal Sphere without running out of snake chakra, which gives reason to believe that because Ryun had shadow clones away in Hebikyokoku the original didn't have as much snake chakra as he could possibly have. He can only use this technique twice without Snake Mode. Category:Ninjutsu